The Taking of Masqat
by suzie2b
Summary: A bit of H/C too. Germans take over a town that's in allied territory.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **The Taking of Masqat**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **A German battalion had been spotted pushing through allied territory. The plane reported the men and equipment were moving west in the direction of Masqat, which was used by the allies as a way-station for repairs, fuel, and supplies.**

 **By the time the Rat Patrol got orders to go on a recon mission, the Germans had taken over the town of Masqat. At last report, the only troops there were Sergeant Holden with his squad of fifteen who manned the motor pool there, and Lieutenant Charles, who was in charge of supply with another ten men. With the exception of one vague radio message about an attack, none of them had been heard from in nearly a week.**

 **###############################**

 **Sergeants Troy and Moffitt were standing on a sand dune with binoculars. There wasn't much to see, as Masqat was surrounded by high walls. However, they were able to spot German guards stationed on the walls and at the main gate, as well as patrols coming and going, making it impossible to get close during the day.**

 **Once the sun went down and the desert was enveloped in inky darkness lit only by a sliver of moon, Troy sent Moffitt and Tully to check out the north and west side while he and Hitch took the south and east. They had to find a way inside, and without the jeeps it was going to take hours.**

 **Troy and Hitch were able to get a good look at the main gate on the east side of Masqat. Even at night there were four guards stationed there. The south side revealed nothing as they moved silently while the guards walked the wall above them.**

 **Moffitt and Tully found a second, smaller entrance in the west wall. Unfortunately, the Germans took the precaution of sealing it up from the inside. However, on the north side they found a possible way to get up and over the wall without the use of a grappling hook and rope.**

 **When they met up at the jeeps, they discussed what they'd found. Troy said, "We can't get in through the main gate. Four guards day and night."**

 **Hitch added, "There was nothing on the south wall and no way to climb it without a hook and rope."**

 **Tully said, "We found what amounts to a back door on the west side, but it's been sealed up tight."**

 **Moffitt said, "We did, however, find a possible way over the wall without using a grappling hook."**

 **Troy looked at his fellow sergeant. "Explain."**

" **There's obviously been some repair work done where the west side meets the north. Rather slipshod job in my opinion, but there are supports jutting out and I believe it may be possible to climb up."**

" **Sounds reasonable. We'll still have to deal with the guards on the wall though."**

 **Tully nodded. "I was watching the two that meet at that corner. Once they turn and head back the other way we'll have time to get by."**

 **Hitch questioned, "What happens if we get up there and can't find a way down on the other side?"**

" **We've stopped in Masqat before. I remember seeing stairs in one corner of the wall when we were in the motor pool. I'm betting there's a set of stairs in each corner."**

 **Troy said, "Okay, we've got a plan. There's not enough time to do anything else tonight. Let's get some sleep and see what tomorrow brings."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I'll take first watch."**

 **###############################**

 **The sun was coming up as Troy trudged up the dune to where Hitch was on watch. "See anything different?"**

 **The private shook his head. "Two patrols headed out about ten minutes ago. The guards changed an hour ago."**

" **Okay, go down and get some breakfast. I have something for you and Tully to do."**

 **Down at the jeeps, Moffitt and Tully were just finishing up with their K-rations when Troy and Hitch joined them. Tully tossed Hitch his breakfast and asked, "So, what is it you want us to do, sarge?"**

 **Troy leaned against one of the jeeps and said, "Moffitt and I had a discussion and we thought it might be a good idea to check out that corner you two found in the daylight. Make sure it really is climbable all the way to the top."**

 **Moffitt knelt between the privates with a map. He pointed to a spot with a pencil. "We're here." He traced a line as he said, "If you take the jeep and follow this route around here, you'll come to a grouping of hills. You'll be close enough to get a good look, but far enough away that you shouldn't be spotted."**

 **Tully took the map and looked at Hitch. "Right. You eat and I'll drive."**

 **###############################**

 **Tully stopped the jeep out of sight. He and Hitch grabbed binoculars and went to the top of the largest of the hills that faced Masqat. They stood next to a couple of stubby trees as the peered out at the wall.**

 **Hitch observed, "Looks like there's a section near the top that's open air."**

 **Tully nodded. "Yeah. Looks to be maybe four or five feet. Shouldn't give us a problem."**

" **Wall's at least eighty feet and those wooden supports are pretty thick. The climb won't be easy." Hitch lowered the binoculars and looked around. He spotted a German patrol less than a mile away. "Hey, get down!"**

 **They both ducked down and watched as the halftracks and tank moved on. Tully sighed. "They didn't see us. Let's get back to Troy and Moffitt."**

 **When they got back and reported what they'd seen, Troy said, "Good job. We'll spend the day keeping an eye on things and go in tonight."**

 **The day was as slow as it was hot. At noon Troy handed Moffitt a K-ration lunch and sat down on a rock next to him with one of his own. Moffitt started to open the box and said, "There won't be a moon tonight."**

 **Troy said, "Yeah, that's a plus for us."**

" **Do you think any of the men that were stationed there are alive?"**

" **Captain Boggs didn't say anything about a rescue, just the recon so our guys will know what they're up against when they come in."**

 **Tully, who had been dozing in the shade of a jeep, opened his eyes when he said, "But if we do find out that any of them were taken prisoner, we're gonna bring 'em out, right?"**

 **Troy sighed. "We can't, Tully."**

" **But…"**

" **If we do find out that they took prisoners, we'll report it to Captain Boggs so he can handle it."**

 **Moffitt heard the distress in his driver's voice. "If we mount a rescue, the Germans will know we're here. We need the element of surprise to be on our side."**

 **Tully knew they were right, but he didn't like it. He knew what it was like to be held by the Germans. It wasn't fun.**

 **###############################**

 **As they waited for midnight, Moffitt joined Tully on the dune where he was on watch. "Nice night."**

 **Tully looked up at the stars. "Yeah, the stars look brighter when there's no moon."**

 **Moffitt could tell the young private was brooding. "You do understand why we can't check for prisoners, don't you?"**

 **Tully stared out at the glow of lights coming from German occupied Masqat. "Yeah … but the thought of going in and not trying to get our guys out … well, it rankles me a bit."**

" **We can't even be sure the Germans took prisoners. It wouldn't be in anyone's best interest to go looking for people who aren't there."**

" **So, if we do report to Captain Boggs that there are or may be prisoners, he'll tell the troops he sends in to go get 'em?"**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "I'm very sure that he will, Tully." Seeing the helmeted head next to him nod in the dark, he said, "It's time to go down and get ready to go in."**

 **Troy and Hitch followed Moffitt and Tully to where they planned on going over the wall. Troy signaled Tully to go up first. Silently, they each followed the private as he climbed. Hitch had been right, it wasn't an easy climb.**

 **When he got to the last of the supports Tully balanced and pressed himself against the wall as the two guards met at the corner. They said a few quiet words to each other, then turned to make their way back. Tully hoisted himself up onto the wall and rolled into a crouched position. He could just see the guards in the dark with their backs to him. Tully gave a silent signal for the others to come up.**

 **Quickly finding the stairs, the four of them hurried down into Masqat. The lights they had seen were powered by generators and were only in the section where the Germans had set up their base. So, for the time being they were safely cloaked in darkness.**

 **Troy led his men through the streets and alleys, hugging walls as they made their way towards the lights. At the edge of the first circle of light, they split up to go to do their assigned duties as quickly and quietly as possible.**

 **Tully was to go to the motor pool to take stock of vehicles, large arms, and fuel. He stayed low and out of sight as he circled around to the back part of the motor pool. He saw German halftracks, panzers, staff cars, troop movers, and mortar launchers crowded into the small area. An American truck and jeep were also there, pushed off to one side. Fuel was plentiful, as the Germans had added their supply to what was already there. There were two guards on duty.**

 **As Tully started to make his way to where he would rendezvous with Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch, he got the feeling he was being followed. Assuming it was a German soldier, Tully ducked around a corner and waited. Seconds later a dark figure stopped an arm's length away. As the soldier looked around, Tully realized the helmet he wore wasn't German. He reached out and pulled the person around the corner. They were nose-to-nose and Tully put a finger to his lips as he stared into the wide eyes of the American soldier.**

 **Tully led the way and soon met up with Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch. When Troy saw the young man with Tully, he didn't know if he should be angry or not. He signaled for everyone to follow as they went back into the darkened town.**

 **In an alley, they crouched down and Troy whispered to Tully, "I thought I said no rescues."**

 **Tully replied, "I didn't rescue him, sarge. I caught him following me."**

 **Troy looked at the soldier. "Name?"**

" **Private Brad Douglas."**

" **Are you alone?"**

" **No, there's six of us all together. We managed to avoid capture and an Arab family has been hiding us."**

 **Troy looked at Tully. "Did you get to the motor pool?"**

" **Yep. Got the information you wanted."**

" **Okay. Let's get out of here."**

 **Private Douglas asked, "What about the others?"**

 **Troy frowned into the dark. "We can take you, but that's it."**

 **Douglas raised his voice slightly. "We can't just leave them here!"**

" **Keep your voice down! If they can stay hidden, help should be here in a day or two."**

" **But they won't know that. I'm going to stay behind with them. At least they'll know what's going on then."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Do you know how many were taken prisoner?"**

 **Douglas replied, "Maybe ten. The rest were killed when the Germans attacked us that night. We didn't stand a chance."**

 **Back at the jeeps Troy immediately radioed the information they collected to headquarters. Then he told Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully, "Our orders are to stay put and watch for any changes. Two companies are on the way. They should be here sometime tomorrow."**

 **###############################**

 **The next day Hitch and Tully were sent back to the hills to keep an eye on the back. They spent all day taking two hour shifts watching German patrols come and go. The sun would be down in less than an hour. Hitch was on the hill with binoculars knowing they would be heading back to camp as soon as it got dark.**

 **In the waning light Hitch saw movement. The 'sealed' door slowly opened and six men exited Masqat. In the group he saw Private Brad Douglas. Hitch called down to Tully and he hurried up. "What's going on?"**

 **Hitch pointed to the men who were now trying to make a break for it as he handed the binoculars to Tully. "I saw Douglas with them."**

 **As they watched, one of the men went down. Then they heard the crack of a rifle. More shots were fired and another man went down. Hitch and Tully could only watch as a third went down. Finally the remaining three men were out of range of the German bullets and were headed straight for the hills.**

 **Tully turned as he said, "Let's go pick 'em up."**

 **Hitch said, "Wait … look."**

 **A halftrack barreled out of the front gate and turned toward the running men.**

 **Tully said, "We have to get to them first."**

 **Hitch drove them to where they were sure the three Americans would run between two of the hills. They stayed out of sight with Tully manning the 50 just in case. As soon as the men came into view Hitch gave a shrill whistle to get their attention. There was only a slight hesitation before they ran to the jeep and piled in. Just as Hitch sped away, a mortar sailed over the hills and hit the ground with an explosion that sent shrapnel and debris flying.**

 **The German halftrack went in among the hills expecting to find the three Americans dead or seriously wounded, but all they saw was the hole the mortar had left.**

 **Troy and Moffitt had witnessed the escape and weren't surprised when Hitch and Tully showed up with three extra men in the jeep. Troy was none too happy when he confronted them and looked at Private Douglas. "Didn't you inform them that help is coming?"**

 **Douglas said, "I did tell the Lieutenant, but…"**

 **A stocky, middle-aged man got out of the jeep. "I'm Lieutenant Charles, sergeant. I thought it best to get out of town before the troops arrived. We worked all day to unseal that door…"**

 **Troy frowned. "And for your effort you lost three more of your men."**

 **The lieutenant ignored Troy's comment and asked, "When can we expect the reinforcements?"**

" **Two companies are on their way. They'll be here tomorrow."**

" **Good. That gives us time to go in for the rest of our guys before all hell breaks loose in there."**

 **Troy shook his head. "We're not going anywhere, lieutenant."**

 **Lieutenant Charles said, "It'll be dark in a few minutes…"**

" **I said no. Hitchcock and Pettigrew took a big risk rounding you three up. If they'd been seen, it would be game over. As it is, the Germans may now be suspicious. I'm going to have to radio two company commanders that may have lost their element of surprise."**

 **The lieutenant was getting angry. "If we leave my men in there, there's a good chance they'll be dead before help arrives, sergeant!"**

 **Troy growled, "And if we go in, we all could die! With you three on the loose they may be expecting something!"**

" **As ranking officer, I'm ordering you to go in for my men!"**

 **Moffitt came down from the sand dune and reported, "That halftrack's given up their search and is headed back to town." He looked from Troy to Charles and asked, "What's going on?"**

 **Troy replied, "Lieutenant Charles here wants us to go in and get the prisoners out."**

 **Moffitt said, "That's not a good idea, sir. American troops will be here tomorrow and they are aware there are prisoners being held."**

" **The lieutenant has made it an order."**

 **Lieutenant Charles nodded. "Of course my men and I will be going with you."**

 **Troy pointed a finger at the lieutenant. "You and your men will wait right here. There isn't enough guns to go around."**

" **Guns or not, we can get more done more quickly if we all go."**

 **Moffitt mentioned, "It will be harder for seven people to stay out of sight, lieutenant."**

 **Charles looked pointedly at Troy. "I insist, sergeant. Do I have to make this an order as well?"**

 **Troy gritted his teeth. "No … sir."**

 **###############################**

 **Troy led the way to where they climbed the wall before and managed to get past the guards again without a problem. This troubled the sergeant a bit, because it would be stupid to not post extra guards after the escape. Knowing Masqat's layout better than Troy and his men, Lieutenant Charles took the lead.**

 **As they wound through the streets and alleys, Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully became increasingly suspicious with the fact they were seeing no guards. The first time didn't surprise them. The Germans had no idea they were being watched. But now they should be more on alert.**

 **They made their way around to the back of the small headquarters building. They reached a set of doors and the lieutenant said quietly, "There are cells down there. That would be where the men will be held."**

 **Troy signaled Hitch and Tully to stay and guard the entrance while the rest went in.**

 **However, when they went down the stairs and around the corner they found no guards … and no prisoners. Quickly going out the way they'd come in Troy said, "There's no one here. I knew something was wrong when we didn't see guards this time."**

 **Then they heard a voice that was obviously coming from a bullhorn. "Lieutenant Charles! We know you are out there! You and the others were seen coming over the wall. By now you have discovered the cells are empty. If you come to the front of the building, you will discover where your men are."**

 **This time Troy led the way. They stayed low in the dark and shadows until they found a place where they could climb to the roof of the building. From this vantage point they looked down and saw the American prisoners lined up in front of the building. Spotlights were on them as they stood there with their hands tied behind them.**

 **The German commander said, "Now listen carefully, lieutenant! For every minute you and your men do not appear in front of me one of your men will die!"**

 **They watched as the German stared at his watch. One minute passed. He gave an order in German. A soldier with a rifle stepped out of the surrounding darkness, took aim, and fired a single bullet into the first prisoner.**

 **Lieutenant Charles whispered urgently, "We can't just sit here and watch as my men are gunned down!"**

 **Troy frowned as he looked down at the blood that pooled around the body. "No, we're not. We're getting out of here."**

 **Private Brad Douglas asked sadly, "Can't we do something?"**

 **Moffitt said, "There's nothing we can do. Let's just hope we can get out of here ourselves."**

 **As they turned to go, the German commander gave the order again and another man fell dead. As they climbed down, the minutes ticked by with a shot after each one until there was silence.**

 **As they rounded a corner into an alley, they were spotted by two of the guards that were now coming out to look for them. The guards hurried to the alley and one of them shouted, "Halt! Ihre Waffen!"**

 **They stopped and Moffitt looked at Troy. "He wants us to drop our weapons."**

 **Troy nodded slightly. "I thought that might be the case."**

 **The seven men turned slowly to face the two Germans. In a panic Private Dan Baker grabbed Hitch's machine gun and opened fired. One of the Germans went down, but the other got a shot off before he too fell dead.**

 **Hitch took the gun back as Troy said, "They know where we are now. Let's head for the motor pool. Tully, lead the way."**

 **They turned as one and started running. A few tense minutes later, they'd made it to the motor pool. They all climbed into the first halftrack they came to and Tully started the engine and headed for the back door.**

 **Troy grinned as realized what the private was doing. "Good thinking, Tully! They'll be waiting for us at the front gate!"**

 **As they neared their exit, Tully floored the gas pedal and shouted, "Everyone get down!"**

 **The halftrack plowed through the door, taking large chunks out of the wall on either side and on top. German guards on the wall fired their weapons at them. Moffitt took hold of the mounted machine gun in the back and returned fire. In the shadows the moon caused they watched as several men fell from the wall.**

 **In the dark Tully drove into the hills and circled to where the jeeps were waiting. They had not been followed.**

 **When Tully pulled the vehicle to a stop, Lieutenant Charles said, "Okay, we better get out of here."**

 **Troy shook his head. "We've got orders to stay until those two companies get here. And right now I have to radio them to let them know what's happened. We weren't followed. We should be safe here."**

 **Tully slid slowly out from behind the wheel and sat down on the running board. Hitch rounded the front of the halftrack and looked at him. "You okay, Tully?" He pulled his hand away from his right side and looked up at Hitch. The private saw blood on the hand. He knelt in front of his wounded friend and called, "Tully's been hit!"**

 **As Hitch unbuttoned the shirt, the others gathered around. Troy knelt next to Hitch and asked, "How bad?"**

 **Hitch said, "I need a flashlight."**

 **Tully said quietly, "Bullet got me in that alley, sarge."**

 **Moffitt appeared on the other side, flashlight and med kit in hand. "Lean forward, Tully. Let's see if it went through." With Troy and Hitch steadying him, Tully leaned forward enough for Moffitt to check. "There's no exit wound."**

 **Troy let go of Tully when he leaned back again and stood. "Do what you can for him while I make that call."**

 **Minutes later, after having given the short version of the story to the American company commanders, Troy headed over to check on Tully. As he past the three Americans, he heard Lieutenant Charles say angrily, "This is your fault, Private Baker! If you hadn't panicked this wouldn't have happened!"**

 **Troy stopped, then went over to confront the lieutenant. He stood with hands on hips as he said, "If this is anyone's fault, it's yours, lieutenant! If you'd listened to me, you wouldn't have lost your men! If we hadn't gone back in there, one of my men wouldn't have been shot!" Moffitt interrupted the tirade by calling Troy over. He marched over and knelt with his men. "How's it going, Tully?"**

 **The private grimaced. "It's going', sarge."**

 **Moffitt said, "We've got the bleeding under control, but I can't be sure if there's any internal damage. We really need to get him to a hospital."**

 **Troy nodded. "Okay, go check for the nearest one."**

 **Moffitt stood and went to the jeep for a map and Hitch asked, "What about our orders to wait for our guys to come in and get the Germans out of Masqat?"**

" **You and I are staying. Moffitt can take Tully in the halftrack along with Douglas, Baker, and the lieutenant."**

 **###############################**

 **It was a day and a half later when Troy and Hitch arrived at the field hospital where Moffitt had taken Tully. They met the sergeant outside the hospital tent, where he was getting a bit of fresh air. Moffitt smiled as he told them, "He was lucky. The damage wasn't sever. He'll be laid up for a while, but he'll make a full recovery."**

 **Both Troy and Hitch were relieved to hear the news. Troy said, "Hitch, why don't you go on in and say 'hi'. I'm going to talk to Moffitt." After the private disappeared inside, he said, "Well, we retook Masqat."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Is the town still in one piece?"**

" **Mostly. The biggest damage was to headquarters and the back wall where Tully punched through." Troy glanced around, then asked, "Where's Lieutenant Charles and his men?"**

" **They found a ride back to their base. I got the impression that the lieutenant wasn't too keen on being here when you showed up."**

" **Yeah, well, he's just lucky he outranks me or he'd be sporting a black eye." Troy took a breath, then said, "Why don't we go in and check on Tully and Hitch?"**

 **As they got closer to Tully's cot, they could hear Hitch animatedly telling the story of the two American companies taking over Masqat. Tully laid there drinking in the words and gestures.**

 **Troy interrupted the story by asking, "How're you feeling, Tully?"**

" **Some better, sarge. But I guess I'll be out of action for a little while."**

" **As long as you come back to us, I'm willing to put up without having you around for a while."**

 **Tully nodded. "Wish I could've been there for the fireworks. Sounds like the Germans put up a fight."**

 **Troy smiled. "Yeah, they did. But in the end we won."**

" **That's what counts."**

 **Troy patted Tully on the leg as he said, "Yep, that's what counts."**

 **Hitch went back to his story and Troy said quietly to Moffitt, "Let's go get some lunch."**


End file.
